


BokuAka Finist AU

by perevision



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Fan Comics, Fanart, Finist the Falcon, Inspired by Ladyhawke (1985), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perevision/pseuds/perevision
Summary: BokuAka fairytale AU: part Ladyhawke, part Beauty and the Beast, a large part based on the Russian fairy tale of Finist the Falcon ( https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Feather_of_Finist_the_Falcon ), and a smattering of other folklore. Illustration and comics only.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 16





	1. Colour illustration - At the Window

Welcome to my BokuAka AU, a hot mess of fairytale tropes loosely based on Beauty and the Beast, Ladyhawke, and Finist the Falcon.

Akaashi is hired to look after a very secret, very old library in the middle of a city. The first thing he needs to do is open a box at midnight. The box contains a feather, which when it hits the floor becomes an owl that flies out the window. At sunrise the owl returns and, instead of turning back into a feather, turns into a loud young man who doesn’t like wearing shirts. There’s questing and book shenanigans and fond exasperation.


	2. Getting to Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comic doodle.

A conversation doodle from the Finist AU, Bokuto and Akaashi getting to know each other. I think Akaashi likes what he finds out, and Bokuto is weak. (Bokuto’s thought: _Ka…Kawaii! - C-cute!_ )

Bokuto can’t leave the library (which is disguised as a block of flats/apartment building) during daytime, or he turns back into a feather and has to be dropped on the floor of the library at midnight again.


	3. Colour Illustration - Flirting with Books

Afternoon reading time! At sunset Bokuto becomes an owl again, so he likes to fill his days as much as possible. Akaashi has a rigorous daily routine, but he doesn’t mind accommodating it for…special circumstances.

Fairytale creatures run hot, that’s the rule.

Photo reference from [Tumblr user fortheloveofbokuaka](https://fortheloveofbokuaka.tumblr.com/post/613741976983158784).


	4. Comic - Morning Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi and Bokuto's morning routine for good days.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Comic - Morning Routine 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Bokuto does not have good days. Morning Routine 2 - Dejected/Emo mode.

  
  
  
  
  
  


From the original Beauty and the Beast story by Gabrielle-Suzanne Barbot de Villeneuve:

_Every evening after supper the Beast came to see her, and always before saying good-night asked her: ‘Beauty, will you marry me?’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The more owls I draw, the more I want to draw. Owls are actually easier than Bokuto's and Akaashi's HAIR. *throws up hands in defeat*
> 
> Also see my online resource of [wet owls](https://www.sadanduseless.com/water-vs-owls/) for a good time XDD

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/perevision) and [Tumblr](https://perevision.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> [Spirallings](/users/spirallings/pseuds/spirallings) has also made a fic based on this AU and it's beautiful!!! Please [read it here](25613539).


End file.
